jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (Roman)
Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger ist der Roman zum gleichnamigen Spielfilm . Der Autor des Buches ist R. A. Salvatore und veröffentlicht wurde es in Deutschland im Jahr 2002 bei Blanvalet. Geschildert werden in dem Roman die dramatischen Ereignisse des Ausbruchs der Klonkriege 22 VSY. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Spitzbübisch und entschlossen, tapfer bis zur Bedenkenlosigkeit, wuchs Anakin Skywalker in einer Zeit großer Veränderungen zum Mann heran. Obi-Wan Kenobis 19-jähriger Schüler ist dem Jedi-Rat ein Rätsel und für seinen Jedi-Meister eine Herausforderung. Die Zeit hat Anakins Ehrgeiz nicht geschmälert, und auch die Jedi-Ausbildung hat seinen Drang zur Unabhängigkeit nicht bändigen können. Als ein heimtückisches Attentat auf das Leben der Senatorin Padmé Amidala die beiden zum ersten Mal seit zehn Jahren wieder zusammenführt, zeigt sich, dass die Zeit an Anakins tiefen Gefühlen für die wunderschöne Diplomatin nichts hat ändern können... Handlung Attentate auf Senatorin Amidala Padmé Amidala, mittlerweile die Senatorin Naboos, reist nach Coruscant, um an einer wichtigen Abstimmung über die Rekrutierung einer Armee der Republik teilzunehmen. Sie möchte gegen die Armee stimmen. Bei ihrer Landung allerdings findet ein explosives Attentat auf sie statt: Sie entgeht einer Sprengladung nur deshalb, weil sie gedoubelt wurde und in einem Raumjäger reiste. Allerdings sterben mehrere Soldaten und ihre Leibdienerin Cordé bei dem Anschlag. Bei einem folgenden Gespräch mit dem obersten Kanzler Palpatine und einigen hochrangigen Jedi-Rittern wird entschieden, sie unter den Schutz zweier Jedi zu stellen. Ausgewählt für diese Aufgabe werden Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker. Nach einem weiteren Attentat kann Obi-Wan die Spur zu dem geheimnisvollen Planeten Kamino zurückverfolgen. Kenobi und Skywalker auf unterschiedlichen Missionen Während Obi-Wan von den Kaminoanern eine mysteriöse Klonarmee vorgeführt bekommt und er versucht den Attentäter Jango Fett gefangen zu nehmen, was ihm allerdings misslingt, reist Anakin mit Padmé nach Naboo, um sie zu schützen. Doch entgegen dem Kodex der Jedi verlieben sie sich ineinander. Auf Bitten Anakins reisen sie nach Tatooine, weil Anakin dort seine Mutter Shmi in Gefahr vermutet. Er findet sie in einem Tusken-Lager, wo sie in seinen Armen stirbt. In seinem blinden Hass metzelt er alle Tusken nieder – wieder handelt er entgegen der Tugenden der Jedi. Währenddessen kann Obi-Wan Jango Fett unter dramatischen Bedingungen nach Geonosis verfolgen. Dort erfährt er, dass der abtrünnige Jedi Dooku nun der Anführer der Separatisten ist. Mit einer großen Kampfdroidenarmee will dieser die Republik ins Chaos stürzen. Außerdem erfährt Obi-Wan wer für die Attentate auf Senatorin Amidala verantwortlich ist: Der Vizekönig der Handelsföderation, Nute Gunray. Nachdem er seine Information nach Coruscant weitergeleitet hat, wird er allerdings gefangen genommen. Graf Dooku offenbart ihm, dass die Republik von einem Sith regiert würde, und fordert von Obi-Wan, sich ihm anzuschließen, doch dieser lehnt ab. Daraufhin wird er zum Tode verurteilt. Anakin, der die Nachricht ansehen konnte und ebenfalls erfährt, dass sein Meister gefangen genommen wurde, reist nach der Beerdigung seiner Mutter zusammen mit Padmé nach Geonosis, um Obi-Wan zu retten. Das misslingt allerdings, und auch sie werden zum Tode verurteilt. Schlacht von Geonosis Der Rat der Jedi beschließt, 200 von ihnen nach Geonosis zu schicken. Außerdem will Meister Yoda sich die Klonarmee auf Kamino ansehen, da der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine mit neuen Notstandsvollmachten eine Große Armee der Republik ins Leben ruft. Auf Geonosis kommt es zu einem finalen Kampf zwischen Jedi und Kampfdroiden, der nur durch das Eintreffen der Klonarmee unter Meister Yoda zu Gunsten der Jedi entschieden wird. Anakin und Obi-Wan können Dooku zu einem Hangar verfolgen, werden aber von ihm besiegt, Anakin verliert gar einen Arm. Gerettet werden die beiden von Yoda, der sich einen furiosen Kampf mit Dooku liefert, welchen er letztendlich aber nicht für sich entscheiden kann. Es offenbart sich aber das wahre Gesicht Dookus: Er ist nun Darth Tyranus, dunkler Lord der Sith. Zurück auf Coruscant offenbart sich, dass der Krieg komplett arrangiert ist, und dass der Sith Darth Sidious tatsächlich die Kontrolle über den Senat hat. Auf Naboo heiratet Anakin schließlich entgegen aller Gebote der Jedi Padmé. Dramatis personae Trivia In dem Buch befindet sich ein kleiner Fehler, so wird der Jedi-Meister Kit Fisto auf Seite 362 (Hardcover) als Jedi-Meisterin bezeichnet. Er ist aber ein männlicher Nautolaner. Auflagen Bild:EP2 Hardcover.jpg|Hardcover Bild:Episode 2 (Roman).jpg|Taschenbuch 2002 Bild:Ep2 Taschenbuchcover.jpg|Taschenbuch 2005 Bild:Ep2 jugendromancover.png|Jugendroman Bild:Ep2 Hörspielcd.jpg|Hörbuch Kategorie:Filmromane en:Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novel) es:Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela) ja:スター・ウォーズ エピソード2/クローンの攻撃（小説） ru:Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (роман) sr:Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novel) Kategorie:Legends-Quellen